New Confederate States of America
The New Confederate States of America, commonly refered to as the Confederate States or the Confederacy, is post-war faction located in the former southern United States. Founded in 2204, the new Confederacy is a post-war nation and the continuation of the original Confederate States of America back in the 19th Century. History Origins and Foundation The New Confederate States has its roots dated back to the first Confederacy all the way back in 1861 when the southern states of America had seceeded in an attempt to retain the institution of slavery resulting in the outbreak of the civil war. The war ended in 1865 with a Union victory and the Confederacy was soon dissolved and annexed back into the United States. By the 21st Century, the south was American territory and many of its residents had pro-confederate sentiments due to their ancestors. During the Great War of October 23rd, 2077, the United States and the entire world was engulfed in nuclear fire as the world was torn apart and nearly destroyed. Many vaults were constructed and active across the southern United States and many southerners had survived In 2204, many of the vaults had collapsed due to internal unrest and the removal of needed systems from pre-war times. As a result, the surviving vault populations went out into the wasteland to rebuild society. That same year, neo-confederates had established a base of operations in Montgomery and began expanding across the former south to unite them under the new confederate banner. Confederate Expansion After taking over Montgomery and other surrounding areas, the confederates marched all across the south in all directions. Settlements and cities quickly fell and were united under the Confederate banner which was just an alliance of city-states and settlements much like the early days of the New California Republic. As time went on, the south was beginning to become reunified with most of the former confederate states having their territory annexed into the south and the old states being revived. As the confederates continued their march, they ran into conflicts with local tribes, gangs, anarchists and rogue merenaries from 2208 - 2214. Government and politics 'Political divisions' 'Ideology' The New Confederate States of America hold and believe in white supremacy. 'Constitution' The Confederates leaders met in Montgomery, Alabama, to write their constitution. Much of the Confederate States Constitution replicated the United States Constitution verbatim, but it contained several explicit protections of the institution of slavery including provisions for the recognition and protection of slavery in any territory of the Confederacy. It maintained the ban on international slave-trading while protecting the existing internal trade of slaves among slaveholding states. In certain areas, the Confederate Constitution gave greater powers to the states (or curtailed the powers of the central government more) than the U.S. Constitution. Although the Confederate Constitution, like the U.S. Constitution, contained a commerce clause, the Confederate version prohibited the central government from using revenues collected in one state for funding internal improvements in another state. The Confederate Constitution's equivalent to the U.S. Constitution's general welfare clause prohibited protective tariffs (but allowed tariffs for providing domestic revenue), and spoke of "carrying on the Government of the Confederate States" rather than providing for the "general welfare". State legislatures have the power to impeach officials of the Confederate government in some cases. On the other hand, the Confederate Constitution contain a Necessary and Proper Clause and a Supremacy Clause that essentially duplicated the respective clauses of the U.S. Constitution. The Confederate Constitution also incorporated each of the 12 amendments to the U.S. Constitution that had been ratified up to that point. The Confederate Constitution not specifically include a provision allow states to secede; the Preamble speak of each state "acting in its sovereign and independent character" but also of the formation of a "permanent federal government". The Confederate Constitution also explicitly denien States the power to bar slaveholders from other parts of the Confederacy from bringing their slaves into any state of the Confederacy or to interfere with the property rights of slave owners traveling between different parts of the Confederacy. In contrast with the language of the United States Constitution, the Confederate Constitution overtly ask God's blessing ("... invoking the favor and guidance of Almighty God ..."). 'Executive' The Montgomery Convention to establish the Confederacy and its executive met on February 4, 2204 like the old Confederacy. George Jackson was elected the first president. With Andrew Folsom of Birmingham elected Vice President The creation of the Confederacy was accomplished by men who saw themselves as fundamentally conservative. The Permanent Constitution provided for a President of the New Confederate States of America, elected to serve a six-year term but without the possibility of re-election. Unlike the United States Constitution, the Confederate Constitution gave the president the ability to subject a bill to a line item veto, a power also held by some state governors. The Confederate Congress could overturn either the general or the line item vetoes with the same two-thirds votes required in the U.S. Congress. In addition, appropriations not specifically request by the executive branch require passage by a two-thirds vote in both houses of Congress. 'Legislative' The Permanent Congress for the Confederacy followed the United States forms with a bicameral legislature. The Senate had two per state. The House numbered representatives apportioned by free and slave populations within each state. The political influences of the civilian, soldier vote and appointed representatives reflected divisions of political geography of Confederate. The principal political parties, are the Centre to centre-right "Whig" and Right-wing "Tories" 'Judicial' The judicial power of the Confederation was outlined in the Constitution, but the Supreme Court of the Confederate States was not instituted until late. In general, the state and local courts continued to function as they had until now, simply recognizing the Confederate States of America as a national government, instead of recognizing the local government Some district courts in the Confederate zone , however, they did recognize the individual states. This happened in courts in the states of South Carolina, Arkansas, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Louisiana, North Carolina, Tennessee, Texas and Virginia, and in some more. 'Confederate States Armed Forces' 'Army' The Confederate Congress established the Army of the Confederation from the patron of the United States Army. This was to consist of a large provisional force existing only in times of war and a small permanent regular army. In addition, state militias of the confederation were organized and commanded by the governments of the states, similar to those authorized by the 1792 United States militia act. The Army of the New Confederate States of America (Army of the New Confederate States) of America -ANCSA-, in English) was organized to preserve the peace, security and defense of the newly created New Confederate States of America, their possessions and their occupied areas and to overcome any nation responsible for aggressive acts that endanger the peace and security of the Confederation. 'Navy' The Navy of the Confederate States (CSN) is the naval branch of the Confederate States Armed Forces, established by an act of the Confederate States Congress against the Piracy of Caribbean. Is responsible for Confederate naval operations, fighting against the Pirates and others naval enemies. The three major tasks of the Confederate States Navy during the whole of its existence were the protection of Confederate harbors and coastlines from outside invasion. 'Air Force' The Air Force of the Confederate States (AFCS) is the air war service of the New Confederate States. It is the most recent branch of creation in the Armed Forces of Confederate States. The AFCS articulates its basic functions in its Declaration of position as: special operations, air superiority, intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance, command and control, personnel rescue, precision attack, military advice and collaboration, air mobility and combat support. 'Home Guard' Home Guard is a Confederate Reserve Force made up of volunteers. Each State has its own National Guard (since it is a state militia), and according to the laws the state governor is the constitutional commander in chief of the National Guard of his respective State (as well as the president of New Confederate States of America is only the constitutional commander in chief of the Confederate or national armed forces). The governors of the states can use the troops of their respective national guards to restore public order in serious situations (violent disturbances that the police can not control), and to help and provide security in case of natural disasters (hurricanes, floods mostly. ). They can also use them to support the Police in operations against crime. The state of Florida, due to its proximity to the Caribbean, has in its Home Guard corps a fleet of coastguards for naval operations. Economy 'Slaves' The industrial workforce of the Confederation, like its agricultural labor force, is characterized by its extensive and extensive use of slaves in the likeness and example of its ancestor. Slaves are used in industrial jobs. The majority, almost seventy percent, is directly owned by the industrial owners, and the rest was in conditions of servitude by the owners of the plantations. Often, manual labor by slaves is combined with expert white artisans to better compete with foreign industry. Despite the profitability of the slave industry, the industry of the Confederate States has been capitalized since its inception. In addition to a social preference for ownership of real estate, agriculture in basic goods was considered the easiest route to profitability; thus, agriculture always outperformed industry when it came to capital allocation. In its beginnings, the Confederacy industry was a generation behind and far inferior to the manufacture of the New California Republic. 'Political economy' Most whites were subsistence farmers who exchanged surpluses locally. Confederate plantations, white property and enslaved labor, produce a substantial wealth of cash crops. It supplies tons of cotton, along with tobacco, sugar and naval stores (such as turpentine). Approximately 85% of the white populations of the south lived on family farms, both regions were predominantly agricultural, and the industry of the century was mainly domestic. The economy of the south is pre-capitalist in its overwhelming dependence on cash crop agriculture to produce wealth, while the vast majority of farmers fed and supplied a small local market. The cities and industries of the south grew faster than ever, but the impulse for the rest of the country's exponential growth elsewhere was towards urban industrial development along the canal and rail transport systems. 'National production' The Confederation began its existence as an agrarian economy with exports. Local food production included grains, pigs, livestock and gardens. The Confederate states had produced tens of thousands of dollars in manufactured products, mainly from local mills, and wood, processed tobacco, cotton goods and naval stores like turpentine in its early years. The main industrial areas are formerly industrial cities such as Jacksonville, Savannah, Charleston, Montgomery and New Orleans. The Confederation adopted a tariff or import tax of 15%, and imposed it on all imports from other countries. 'Transportation systems' The extensive and connected southern systems of navigable rivers and coastal access allowed cheap and easy transportation of agricultural products. The railway system in the south had been developed as a complement to navigable rivers to improve the shipment of cash crops to any climate. The railroads linked the plantation areas to the nearest river or seaport and, therefore, made the supply more reliable, reduced costs and increased profits. In case of invasion, the vast geography of the Confederation hindered the logistics for the enemy invasion. Wherever the armies of enemies invaded, they would be forced to assign many of their soldiers to garrison areas and to protect the railroad lines. Most rail lines lead from coastal or river ports to inland cities, with few sideways railways. Geography 'Region and climate' The New Confederate States of America claimed a total of 2,919 miles (4,698 km) of coastline, so that a large part of their territory was on the coast with flat terrain and often sandy or swampy. Most of the interior portion consisted of cultivable farmland, although much of it was also mountainous and mountainous, and the territories of the western end were desert. The lower reaches of the Mississippi River divide the country in two, and the western half is often referred to as the Trans-Mississippi. 'Climate' Much of the area claimed by the Confederate States has a humid subtropical climate with mild winters and long, hot and humid summers. The climate and terrain vary from vast marshes (such as those of Florida and Louisiana) to semi-arid steppes and arid deserts west of 100 degrees west longitude. The subtropical climate made the winters mild but allowed infectious diseases to flourish in times of famine and regions with a medical system that was ineffective in its beginnings as a nation. Demographics The NCSA is an overwhelmingly rural land. Few cities had populations of more than 5,000, the typical county seat had a population of less than 1,000 people. Cities are rare unlike New California Republic but they are also characterized by a strong industry. Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions